moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Thornton
|Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 52 (D.O.B. January 1st, 14 P.C.) |Row 4 title = Birthplace |Row 4 info = Walthamshaw Castle |Row 5 title = Residence |Row 5 info = Walthamshaw Castle (or deployment zones) |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = William Thornton I, Father † Stephanie Beckford, Mother † *Vivian Thornton, Sister Fatima Abreu, Lover † *Naiara Halliday-Thornton, Bastard-Daughter Marjory Norwell, Wife *Robert Thornton II, Son *Thomas Thornton II, Son |Row 7 title = Marital Status |Row 7 info = Married to Lady Marjory Norwell |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Soldier |Row 9 title = Titles |Row 9 info = Head of House Thornton Earl of Walthamshaw Baron of Kildare Baron of Southbrook Knight-Champion |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} * |Row 2 title = Branch |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Term of Service |Row 3 info = 2 L.C. - Present Day |Row 4 title = Rank |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Unit |Row 5 info = *The King's Royal Hussars |Row 6 title = Battles/Wars |Row 6 info = First War Second War Third War Fourth War Burning Crusade War against the Lich King Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth Broken Isles Campaign |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} (WIP) Lord '''Edward R. Thornton I '''is a war hero and Lord Marshal of The King's Royal Hussars, a regiment of the Stormwind Army. New to his role as Lord Marshal, Edward was promoted from the regimental executive officer position (and the most senior of the regiment's battalion commanders) after his predecessor, Lord Tarian Lloris died in battle. As House Thornton's head, Edward is the Earl of Walthamshaw, the Earldom that encompasses the banks of the Windermere in Avorraine. His bastard-daughter Naiara is a student and lady of the court who oft represents House Thornton in the House of Lords while Edward is leading his men, and his infant sons Robert and Thomas are being raised in Walthamshaw Castle. Edward is childhood friends with Lord Elmar Kraine III, both of whom served as pages and squires under the tutelage of the same knight, Sir Osmund Wintergraine. Elmar is his commanding officer as the Field Marshal of the Royal Avorraine Legion, and the pair have been brothers in arms since their teens. Edward also holds the ceremonial rank of Knight-Champion of the Brotherhood of the Horse which was given to him for his chivalrous conduct and exceptional valor in battle. Appearance Edward's face has the stark, handsome features of a male of House Thornton. A head of hair once jet-black sits, now salt-and-pepper colored with age atop his head, though it still maintains the thickness, soft texture, and light curls and waves of his youth --a thing of pride for a man of 52-- despite a lifetime of military servitude. His hair is better kept than most of his contemporaries, cut a few inches longer than the strictly enforced military standard which perhaps says something about his roguish and somewhat arrogant character. His sloped brow has a skew, the right cocked slightly higher than the left; an attractive feature that displays the mischievous personality that only his family and friends know. His light blue eyes sparkle confidently, upheld by high, angular cheekbones and set apart by his long, regal nose. Thick lips lie beneath, above a square dimpled chin and angular jawline --either shaved clean or sheathed by a stubble-- that still turns the heads of women to this day. His complexion is on the lighter end of the spectrum, and the skin of his face is unmarred by the pockmarks and scars of many of his peers. Edward stands an inch or two above average with his confident, straight-backed posture. His build was broad-shouldered and brawny in his youth but has slimmed with age to maintain cardiovascular health. A slight gut protrudes from his stomach, replacing the rippling abs of his younger years and making his wide torso slightly more rotund than he would like. His arms and legs which were thick with muscle have become thinner and leaner, and at their ends lie small and meaty hands and feet respectively. His body looks like an aged athlete; serviceable and capable of an impressive feat or two, but nowhere near the work of art it used to be. Nevertheless, Edward's physique has developed to keep him a frightening force on the battlefield. Height: 5'11½ (182 cm) Weight: 186 lbs (84 kg) Armspan: 6'0 (183 cm) Personality Despite all he has seen in his lifetime of warfare, Edward has held his mind together exceptionally well. What would leave most men dour, if not insane, has done relatively little to change the humorous, aloof character Edward portrays. Family History Youth Adulthood & Military Service Awards and Decorations Edward's awards and decorations include the following: Ribbons: Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwind Army Category:Soldiers Category:Army Officers Category:House of Kraine